Yustiel's Heart
by seinka
Summary: May is a young cleric of Elysea. With no memories of her past, strange dreams and exceptional healing abilities she tries to bring life back to Eltnen's desert, but someone is destroying lady Yustiel's Fountains of life. She has to find who it is before situation in Eltnen becomes irreversible. And lady Yustiel appears to be hiding something. Second of The Godstone Tales.
1. Chapter 01

All she could see was snow. And ice. She felt cold. And fear. She couldn't see clearly, everything was blur. But suddenly the fear and cold disappeared. Her heart raced. Someone's lips touched hers.

She woke up.

At the first moment she couldn't recognize the place where she was sleeping.

„May, are you okay?" a silver-haired, dark-skinned woman asked her.

„Uh, I guess so," she replied.

„Did you have the bad dream again?"

„It was different this time," she paused to recollect the last moments of her dream. „Someone was there and he... kissed me," she blushed and cast her gaze to her blanket.

„Who was that?"

„I don't know, I felt... it was... I had a feeling I knew him, but I can't remember," May's face saddened.

„You will remember when the right time comes, don't worry," the woman smiled and sat on her bed.

„You don't understand it, Syll, do you? It's not like I got drunk and forgot what I've been doing! I don't even know who I am," she sobbed. „And I'm here for three months already and still nothing. Only those dreams filled with images and feelings. And no one misses me. I've either done something really bad or I just didn't exist!"

„Don't say that, you're such a kind person, you couldn't do anything bad," Syll tried to calm her down. „And what about that guy from your today's dream, hm? He doesn't miss you? What did you feel?"

„I... don't... I felt... warmth. Kindness. Passion. Yes, he could miss me. If he's still alive."

„Believe he is!" the silver-haired told her decisively. „He's out there somewhere and waiting for you."

„Not helping," May gloomed.

„At least I'm trying," Syll sighed. „Anyway, I'm here to tell you, we're going to Kyola, they have some trouble with their Fountain and Sirink wants you to fix it."

„Me? Like... me... me?"

„I don't see any other of you here."

„But... I don't know a thing about the Fountains!"

„I don't believe it," Syll rejected that thought. „I've seen what you've done to our Fountain. You might worked with them before or you are a prodigy. Either way, you can do it and Sirink requests you."

„Surely there must be someone better than me."

„Yes, there is, but lady Yustiel is busy. We're leaving after the breakfast."

~ x ~

Soon the two of them used the flight transporter to the Eltnen Observatory and then walked to the Kyola temple. Timewise it was the same as if they walked directly, but both the transporter and the canyon between Observatory and the temple provided some shelter from the burning sun. And the Eltnen desert wasn't nice place to walk through. Syll wouldn't mind, but she knew well that May, although being an Elyos, couldn't stay in direct sun for too long without feeling sick and having headache. It was much better now than three months ago, but she had to concentrate on the Fountain. So they agreed on using this way.

Syll carefully carried her bow with an arrow ready in case they met some desert predators or something worse, like Asmodians or Lepharists. But nothing crossed their path, so she sighed in relief when they reached the Kyola guards.

When they entered the archaelogists' camp in front of the temple, Sirink was already waiting for them.

„Which one of you is May?" she asked impatiently.

„It's me," the brunette answered. „It's nice to meet you."

„You surely took your time. Come, we can't be without the Fountain too long," Sirink turned around and led them to the broken spring. It was as impressive object as the one near Golden Bough Garrison. The water container was made from the same green stone and from the center rose a column with top in shape of rosebud. That held the lifebead which should draw the underground water and pour it into the container. But now no water was flowing. May felt something was wrong even before she touched the Fountain.

„Show us, if you are that good as they say," the old archaelogist said sceptically.

„She's better," Syll replied.

„This... may take a while," May pondered and took of her shoes and put her staff aside. Then she entered the Fountain.

„What are you doing?" Sirink was shocked. „You can't just go inside the water!"

„Please, don't disturb her, it will be fine," the silver-haired ranger stopped her. „She fixed the other Fountain in similar way."

Inside the spring May stretched her hands, closed her eyes and begun examining the aether around her. Very slowly it gained shape in her mind. Once it did, it wasn't difficult to find the broken part. The lifebead was almost depleted, though according to what she knew about the springs, it was changed very recently by lady Yustiel herself and should last for at least a year. She opened her eyes and took the bead in her palms. There were cracks on its surface. She remembered the same cracks were on the stone in Golden Gough's Fountain. She thought they were caused by some desert animal back then, but now she wasn't so sure. The resemblance was too good to be just coincidence.

„Miss Sirink, when exactly did you found out the Fountain was broken?" she asked.

„During this night. I felt some disturbance in the camp's aether, so I went to check. Yesterday it was fine, how could that break in such a short time?"

„Someone or something did it on purpose," May said. „The bead in our Fountain looked the same, I suspect a curse or something like that. I can fix it, it is only matter of time, but if we can't find who's causing it, it will break again."

„Could it be that Asmodian?" a guard standing near them asked.

„What Asmodian?" Sirink frowned.

„I've heard from a messenger that in the desert scout's camp they captured Asmodian during the night. He told me only a while before you arrived," he looked at the two daevas.

„Is it work of Asmodians?" Sirink asked.

„It might be, but I'm not sure," May shrugged. „Let mi finish the repair and then we'll go talk to him."

„Her," the guard said.

„What?"

„I was told the captured Asmodian is a woman. Quite a hot..."

„Oh, then we have to hurry, before the guys in the camp do something stupid," May turned to the Fountain's center and gathered all the aether she could. Sirink gave Syll a disaprooving look, but the ranger just shrugged. She had no idea why is May concerned about that Asmodian's safety. Her duty was to watch over the young cleric and be her bodyguard. After several minutes the aether around May stopped whirling and she wavered.

„Are you okay?" Syll asked.

„I'm fine," May put the lifebead into the stone rosebud and quickly left the fountain, as water started pouring again. „We can go now," she smiled and put on her shoes.

„You are as good as they say, after all," Sirink gave her credit. „Thank you for your help."

„Please, be on your guard, whoever did this will probably try again after they find it was repaired. Let Ariel's light guide you," May bowed. „Let's go, Syll."

They left the temple and Syll's unerring orientation sense led them though the desert to the scout camp. Few predators crossed their way, only to be immediately dealt with by the ranger's arrows. The way wasn't long, soon they stood face to face with the camp's current leader, Sandinas. He was a bald men around forty years old with blond beard and strict expression in his face.

„Greetings, sir Sandinas. Can we talk to the Asmodian you captured?" May asked directly.

„On who's orders?"

„No one's orders, but she might know something abo..."

„Then you're done here," Sandinas interrupted her. „I can't let just any random person to chat with a prisoner."

„I know, I am not important enough, sir," May was prepared for possible refusal. She lowered her voice so only he could hear. „But another life bead got broken. When I was fixing it, I found out that someone is damaging our Fountains on purpose. If she knows _anything_ about it, I have to ask her how they do it, so I can devise a protection."

„So you are the one who can repair broken Fountains?" he looked impressed. She nodded. „And you say someone is doing it? Alright, you can question her. Come with me."

He led them to the other side of the camp where a person was bound to a wooden pole fixed in ground. She had long hair that used to be red, but sand and dust deprived it of any color. She was dressed in rugs that once were dress and had countless bruises on her naked skin. Syll wondered if anyone, even Asmodian deserved such a fate. May was horrified.

„How... how could you do such a thing?" she stared at the prisoner, eyes wide open.

„It's Asmodian, that's how we deal with them," Sandinas snorted in disgust. May looked at him and realized she can't find any mercy from him.

„And how is she supposed to answer my questions? She's barely conscious!" the cleric said bitterly and knelt beside the Asmodian. „At least give her water. And shelter her from the sun," she took her own waterskin and handkerchief and wetted her lips. The woman moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

„Alia? So I died?" she whispered and fell completely unconscious.

„Come on, sir Sandinas, I really need the answers," May looked at him with a pleading face. „Do it for the Fountains."

Sandinas gave the orders and soon the prisoner was moved to small tent and left in May's care. Syll had to admire her ability to convince everyone without using violence or deceits. She knew May only for the three months she'd been here, but she already got used to her pure heart and caring nature. And there were her healing abilities and work with aether. All her spells grew more potent with every day and she was almost as good healer as lady Yustiel was. She was a mystery.

„Shh, you'll be alright," May whispered to the Asmodian while healing her.

„Ouch... where... what..." she mumbled and opened her eyes. Then she realized she's still in the Elyos camp and her hands were still bound with an aether-blocking rope. But the burning sun was away as well as most of the pain. And she saw two blurred silhouettes near her. „So now it's the _good Elyos, bad Elyos_ game?"

„I wish this was a game," a familiar voice said. _Familiar? Here?_

The Asmodian forced her eyes to focus on the person speaking. Her eyes widened in shock.

„Please, don't be afraid, I don't want to hurt you," May said. „I just need some answers from you."

The prisoner nodded.

„Okay," the cleric smiled. „Can you tell me your name?"

„Shienar. Am I dead?"

„No, of course not, though you were barely alive when I found you. I apologize for the others, no one deserves to..."

„But you are..." Shien looked carefully at May. „You are Elyos," she breathed out.

„Yes, I am Elyos, but that doesn't mean I'm happy to see anyone suffering. Miss Shienar, please, tell me, why are you here in Elysea?"

„I will tell you, but only you," she replied. That silver-haired woman with bow didn't need to know everything.

„Do you think I'll let her with you alone?" Syll bristled.

„Like I could do anything with this on my hands."

„Can you promise me you won't try to escape or attack me?" May asked.

„Sure why not. I won't try to escape or attack you," Shien smiled.

„I don't believe her," the ranger frowned.

„Syll, please, could you wait outside? I will call you if I'll need your help."

„I can't..."

„Please, we need the answers."

Syll sighed and left the tent. This was the convincing ability. May knew how to speak with anyone and the others just decided to trust her. The Asmodian sorceress stared at her. The way she was speaking, her gestures, expressions... everything looked too familiar to be just a coincidence.

„Now, please tell me."

„I... I don't know where to start," for the first time in her life Shien was speechless.

„Then... who is Alia?" May asked. „Don't look at me like that. You called me Alia out there. I know you were barely conscious, but the way you're looking at me now... who is it?"

„She was my friend," Shien said and narrowed her eyes. „The only friend I've ever had. Three months ago she died. And you look exactly like her. You talk exactly like her. If you weren't damned Elyos, I would think she somehow survived!"

„Did Elyos kill her?"

„No, she was ill."

„So you are not here for vengeance?"

„I'm still mourning for her, but I'm not an idiot," Shien rolled her eyes. „Even if it were Elyos who killed her and not the illness, I wouldn't go here alone."

„Then why are you destroying our fountains?"

„Your what?" Shien didn't understand.

„So it wasn't you then," May smiled in relief. „I'm glad. I don't know why, but you seem like a nice person. Even though you're an Asmodian."

„Why do you have to sound like her?! It's not possible for two people be _this_... similar! It's you, right? Alia, you became Elyos, why?"

„I'm sorry, miss Shienar, but I'm not your friend," the cleric told her with sad face. „I am May. I serve lady Yustiel to restore life in the Eracus desert. I am..."

„That's it!" the Asmodian said with hope. „Alia worked in a frozen city of Kurngalfberg to restore its life! She would..."

„That's enough!" May stopped her. „I am _not_ an Asmodian. I am Elyos. So, please, stop saying this. I'm sorry for reminding you such sad memories. You won't see me again," she got up and turned to the exit.

„Wait. I've seen some people there."

„What people? Where?" May looked at her.

„I came here through a rift. It disappeared few seconds after I left it. I was in mountains above tome temple of yours, or camp or something like that. Two people were leaving from that mountains. Your guards didn't see them, they tried to be stealthy, but in such a bright light I couldn't miss them," even if it was a _night_ in the Elysea, it was brighter than a _day_ in Asmodae. That was one of the main reasons why the lands weren't full of assassins of the other faction. Elysea provided too little shadows for Asmodians and Elyos could barely see in Asmodae. From what this prisoner was saying, she wasn't used to the sun. Probably she was here for the first time. „They went the same way I wanted to go, so I had to take a detour. And when your bloody sun was just rising and blinded me, I ran into your patrol."

„Why are you telling me this?"

„You said something about destroying fountains, right? These people didn't look like supplies messengers."

May watched the Asmodian for a moment. She was a prisoner. And she experienced the manners of her captors. She just had to know that the moment May leaves the camp, everything will return to what it was. Why would she help? Could she make these things up? And also there was the _friend_ thing. Was she right? No, there might be an Asmodian named Alia, but as she said, Alia died. May was a different person. Definitely.

„Where did you want to go?" she asked.

„To your Elim called Lodas."

„Why?"

„I doubt they went there from the same reasosns I did."

„Did you want to hurt him? Will other Asmodians come?" May didn't like questioning her like this and Shien saw that.

„I went there to talk to him. I wanted to _ask_ him for his essence so we can awaken one of our Elims," Shien gave up. Even though her interrogator was Elyos, she looked too much like Alia. And Shien could never resist her friend. All this situation was weird.

„I thought you have living Elims in Asmodae."

„We need more than one essence. And don't worry, that's not something we can take by force."

„I don't know why, but I believe you," May bowed politely and left.

Syll and Sandinas were growing impatient and when she emerged from the tent, they gave her questioning looks.

„It was about time, I just wanted to go in," Sandinas grunted.

„We heard her almost shouting, what happened?" Syll asked with concern.

„She doesn't know about the Fountains, I'm sure of it," May answered. „But she provided some useful information. I might return to question her again."

The camp leader scowled.

„I'm not asking you to treat her like one of us," she added quickly. „I know she's an enemy. But I will need her sane. Please, give me at least a week. Then I won't bother you again."

„Good then, I'll treat her as a valuable prisoner. For one week. No longer," he decided.

„Thank you," May smiled. „Now if you excuse us, I need to inform lady Yustiel about the Fountains. Let Ariel's light shine upon you."

„Walk in Ariel's light."

After they said their formal goodbyes the two women walked into the desert again. It was noon already and May started to feel a bit dizzy. The tent helped her, but she was too worried about the lifebeads and words of the Asmodian prisoner.

„What did she tell to you?" Syll asked when they were far enough from the camp.

„She saw someone. And told me where they were going. Now I need a map and lady Yustiel."

„Map should be in the garrison. And let's hope lady Yustiel will be there too."


	2. Chapter 02

Back in the Golden Bough garrison the guard told them that lady Yustiel has not returned yet. May was worried about her, this was not the first time she disappeared without letting anyone know when she will return. Of course, she was the Lady of Life and had the _right_ to do that, she had also duties in other parts of Elysea, but she always returned at least twice a week. And now it has been ten days, no one remembered she's been away for so long. That meant everyone was getting nervous. And most of people started to look for May whenever they needed some healing or other delicate work with aether. Although the young cleric was happy she could help at least a bit, she didn't like all this attention.

She found the map and looked at it for a while. Between Kyola and the Lodas's hill weren't much places where those people could change their direction. Assuming they didn't go to the desert, where the Elyos were patrolling, she found one place she was absolutely certain about. The Kyola's Fountain wasn't their only target today.

„Syll, we have to go!" she ran out of the tent looking for her companion. Not friend. Though everyone was kind to her, May didn't have any real friends here. No one knew about her past and some were suspicious she remembers, but hides it. Syll was her guardian assigned by lady Yustiel. And, as May knew well, also her guard.

„Food first," the silver-haired ranger rejected.

„Another Fountain is in danger, we have to go now!"

„We're not going anywhere until you eat your lunch. Especially if the Fountain is in danger. You will need energy to fix it."

„I'm alright, we have to..."

„Eat. Now we have to eat. Understood?" Syll frowned.

„Fine," May sighed. „But quickly, please. And we will need help, I don't want us to get into fight unprepared or in disadvantage."

May almost literally devoured her lunch in an instant. Syll has never seen anyone to eat so quickly and was confident that May will feel sick from it soon. After the lunch a sorcerer called Chromatic joined them and all three set off to the Spring of Anathe, one of the first Fountains lady Yustiel created. It was already old enough to create small oasis inhabited mostly by spirits. May told them about the people the Asmodian saw and her suspicion and neither Syll nor Chromatic thought the prisoner could be trusted. But they agreed it was worth checking. When they arrived, all the water spirits turned to them and produced bubbling sounds of warning. May called the aether to calm them down and after few minutes she managed to convince them they are not enemies. The spirits then led them to the other side of the oasis. There they found one dead body, presumably torn apart by the spirits and one dying man. A fair-haired woman knelt beside him and tried to heal him.

„Lady Yustiel!" May breathed out in surprise. „Are you alright?"

„Ah, May, it's good you're here," the woman looked at her and smiled. She seemed tired. „Help me heal him."

„Yes, my lady," May knelt beside him and gathered aether for healing.

„What happened here, my lady?" Syll asked after she looked around and found nothing suspicious at all. Except the bodies.

„These two came here in late morning," the Lady of Life recalled. „I was meditating under a tree, so they did not notice me. And I only knew someone was near from the aether around. After some time I felt disturbances in the aether. They have been doing something with the Fountain. But before I woke up from my trance, the spirits arose and fought them. They were so startled and angry, I barely calmed them down few minutes before you arrived. I have never seen them like this."

„So these guys are targetting our Fountains?" Chromatic raised an eybrow. „They don't look that strong. They're not even daevas."

„What do you mean by _targetting our Fountains_?" lady Yustiel asked.

„They broke the Kyola's one this night," he explained. „May fixed it and thought it wasn't an accident."

„I am really sorry I was not there," the lady saddened. „But... She fixed it _and_ found out what was wrong? May, are you feeling alright?" she asked with concern.

„I'm bit tired, but Syll forced me to eat something, so I'm fine," the cleric smiled and continued healing.

„Unbelievable," lady Yustiel whispered to herself and fell silent. She was looking at May and thinking. What she did the three months ago wasn't exactly what she _wanted _to do and today's events proved it even more.

„My lady," May spoke after a while. „He's stable now and will wake up soon."

„Good, we will question him as soon as he is awake and then take him to the scout camp," the lady decided.

„He's... um... Lepharist, I don't think he'll tell us something useful," May doubted. „They are real fanatics."

„You've made an Asmodian talk, what's the problem with this one?" Syll asked half in joke.

„Asmodian?" lady Yustiel wondered.

„The patrol from Sandinas's camp captured an Asmodian this morning. We thought she was behind the attacks on the Fountains, but May somehow made her talk and she said she saw someone going in this direction. That's why we're here," Syll clarified. „I don't know how she did it, but May even convinced Sandinas to stop torturing that Asmodian. And given his hatred for them, it was almost miracle."

„Syll, stop saying that, I just needed the information," May frowned. „And the Asmodian was barely conscious, there was no way she could tell me something in that state."

„I think you should stop talking, that guy is waking up," Chromatic stated.

„You'll be alright," May whispered to him.

„What..." he got alarmed by the unknown voice. „Daevas," he spat.

Syll immediately pointed an arrow at him.

„Please, calm down and answer us some questions," May said politely while pressing her hand against his chest and holding him down.

„Glory to lord Lephar!" he exclaimed and queerly moved his jaw. Then he coughed foam and his body spasmed.

„No, it's poison!" May frightened and cast a quick healing spell, but she was too late. The Lepharist died almost instantly. „No... I..." the cleric looked at his body with horror in her eyes. It didn't happen often that people died when he was healing them, but every time it was a great shock to her.

„Come," the Lady of Life put her hand gently on May's shoulder. „Let us return to the garrison."

„Shouldn't we bury them?" May asked, her voice was shaking.

„The spirits will take care of them. We shouldn't disturb their peace longer than necessary."

„I'm sorry my lady," May got up. „I wasn't able to heal him..."

„You did good," lady Yustiel smiled. „Come, as soon as we return back to the garrison, you need to tell me about the damaged Fountain."

„Yes, my lady."

„Syll, Chromatic, search the bodies and surroundings, please. They were no daevas, so they must have something they used on the Fountain."

„Yes, my lady."

~ x ~

„So that's what I found on the Fountain, my lady," May ended her story. „And Chromatic is analyzing the stones they found, I hope we can devise protection soon."

„It troubles me," lady Yustiel frowned. „The Lepharists are know for their hatred towards the Empyrean lords and their fanatism in worshiping their lord Lephar. But what would they gain from destroying our Fountain? Not even they can live in complete desert."

„I don't know, my lady."

„I do not like to say it, but maybe Nezekan's approach would be better this time," the lady thought aloud. „I will have to ask for advice on the next council. It is in four days, until then we need to hold up. That is everything for now, May. You can go."

„Can I... have a question, my lady?" May asked shyly. „Or probably two..."

„What troubles you?"

„Is it possible to transfer one's essence to another person? For example Elim?"

„Why... do you ask?" lady Yustiel looked shocked.

„It's the Asmodian who was captured by Sandinas," she explained. „I thought it was her who is damaging our Fountains and asked her why did she come to Eltnen. She said she need's Lodas's essence in order to awaken some Elim in Asmodae. I didn't ask for details, it was clear it had nothing to do with the Fountains, but could she be telling the truth?"

„Ah, yes," the Lady of Life was clearly relieved. „The Elims can transfer part fo their essence to another being. Or assist if someone tries to do that. But the Elims take their life force from the earth under them. Lodas wouldn't give her any essence, as the land here is barely alive. And she can't take the essence from him, unless he wants to give it to her. But given the fact there are no rifts in Poeta and Arbolu is in the middle of our settlement, it is understandable that she came here."

„Thank you, my lady. The... the... other question... I... Did I... look like this when you found me? I... mean..."

„You were ill, May," lady Yustiel sad with consoling voice. „It influenced your appearence, you were pale and starved, but you looked the same. I am really sorry I could not restore your memories along with your body."

„No, no, no, it's okay, my lady, I... thank you very much for saving me," May babbled. „The memories will surely return. You are a great person, I thank you for letting me stay here even if you know nothing about me at all..."

„Calm down, child."

„Yes, my lady."

„If you have no further questions, could you check on Chromatic and his analysis?"

„I don't have any... thank you, my lady, I'll go at once," May bowed and left the tent.

She found Chromatic outside the garrison on small hillock. He was sitting on the ground and weaving aether around three dimly glowing stones, purple, blue and yellow. She sat not far from him and waited for him to finish whatever he was doing. In the meantime she reminisced the situation in Anathe and the dialogue with lady Yustiel after their return. It was weird. Something felt off, but she couldn't figure out what.

„Oh, May, I didn't even know you came," Chromatic suddenly said.

„I didn't want to disturb you, have you found anything?"

„Yeah, something," he glared at the crystals. „It looks that they are some sort of code. See these irregular edges. Well, irregular is not exact, there's some syystem in it, but no two edges on one crystal are the same. It depends on how you put them together and they do... something. Emit energy. And you have three crystals, so there's hundreds of combinations, you see? I still haven't found the right one. These were certainly made by someone with great power, I'm not even sure if it was mage or priest."

„Or muse?"

„Nah, you can't find a muse powerful enough," he snorted disdainfully.

„Okay, so... do you need help?" she asked.

„I guess so," Chromatic reluctantly admitted. „My knowledge of the aether is not enough. I'll take one more look tomorrow and if I find nothing, I'll have to go to Sanctum and ask Bellia or Charna."

„Try to get some sleep tonight, I'm sure you'll find something out tomorrow," May smiled. „Ah, is it Syll coming? Probably about dinner. Come, clear your head."

~ x ~

The snow. The ice. The fear. All again. The soothing kiss. Fire.

May woke up and blinked. Usually it took her a while before she realized where she was. But not this time. She sat on her bed, watching her hands and wondering why she doesn't have claws.

„I'm an Elyos," she whispered. „I can't have claws. I am no Asmodian."

_Or am I? Was Shien right? Wait... Shien? She said her name was Shienar. Why do I shorten it? Do I really know her? Who am I?_

Suddenly she needed fresh air. She got up and left her tent. It was still night and the camp was quiet. It wasn't dark, but the Elyos preferred to work in direct sunlight. She went in direction of Eracus temple, an ancient mysterious structure of still unknown purpose. The night breeze ruffled her hair and her mind was slowly becoming calm.

„Cannot sleep?" a gentle voice echoed silently.

„Lady Yustiel," May knelt.

„Please, rise. I do not require kneeling every time someone sees me."

„Yes, my lady. As you wish."

„I was too distracted today," lady Yustiel sighed. „While I was away, I missed so much events. Your job with the Fountain was remarkable. How are your memories, are they any better?"

„No, my lady," May looked down. „But the dreams are... I still see or feel or... I just know there is snow and ice and cold... but tonight there was also fire. And the fire felt familiar. My lady, please, if these dreams are fragments of my memories, why ice? There is no ice in Elysea. Was I... was I in Asmodae?"

„Yes, May," lady Yustiel admitted sadly. „You were in Asmodae for very long time and it almost destroyed you. I know nothing about the time you were there, but it has been years. That might be the cause of your increased ensitivity to sunlight."

„Why didn't you tell me this earlier, my lady?"

„I was afraid what this information might cause. I am no expert on... mind disorders, I still cannot tell what could happen if you find someone you knew. But if you wish, I can arrange you a meeting with Kaisinel, he possesses the best knowledge about minds and memories."

„No," May immediately refused. „My lady, thank you for your genrosity, but no. Lord Kaisinel is... his power is a bit terrifying. I would prefer if my memories come back naturally, without his intervention."

„I understand," lady Yustiel smiled.

„Thank you," the cleric was clearly relieved. „My lady, can you tell me... are you feeling alright?"

„Of course, child."

„My lady, please," May clenched her fists to give herself courage. „You can't fool me, my lady. I see... I feel something is not alright with you. Are you ill? Does something worry you that much? Please, tell me, I can't pretend I see nothing. I... I wish I could help you... somehow..."

Lady Yustiel looked at her, still smiling. But this time it was a sad smile.

„You are clever, May," she said after a while. „And you have a good heart. You have also great healing powers, but you are not almighty. Yes, I am... you can say I am ill, but you cannot help me."

„Can someone else help you? Tell me who and I will..."

„No. I have found a solution recently. It will require an assistance from other Lords, so please, wait until the council. Now, please, return to your tent. I would like to meditate a bit before the dawn."

„Yes, my lady, as you wish," May bowed and returned back to the garisson. She laid down to her bed, but she couldn't sleep. The discussion with lady Yustiel still echoed in her head. When the dawn crawled into the camp, she got up and helped others prepare breakfast. After the meal she found Chromatic. He was playing with the crystals again, but didn't appear to get any new results.

„I have an idea," she said.

„Yeah? What?"

„Could these be made by Asmodians?"

„It's Lepharist-made," he looked at her like she said something really stupid.

„I know, but the Lepharists are also in Asmodae, right?" she tried to defend herself. „And if they don't want us to find out how it works, they would make it there, using their... resources and knowledge..."

„And how would they get it here, hm?" he objected.

„Rifts? Or Shugo mail? The Shugos don't care who their customers are as long as they are paying, you know?"

„Alright," he gave up. „It _could_ be made by Asmodians. What is the big idea?"

„We have one Asmodian not far from here, we can ask her..."

„You are insane, May," Chromatic rolled his eyes. „Why would she even help us?"

„She... she looked like a good person..."

„_Everyone_ looks like a good person to you."

„Not everyone," she frowned. „Come on, we don't have to tell her anything. We'll just ask her if she knows something about these crystals."

„What makes you even _think_ she'll talk to you?"

„She talked to me yesterday. She told me about the Lepharists that were going to Anathe, remember? And I asked Sandinas to treat her like a valuable prisoner."

„You can't be sane," Chromatic shook his head and got up. „Let's go then, I'm tired of thinking anyway and little walk can't hurt."

„Thank you," May smiled.

They left the garrison and after a while of silent walk they reached the scout camp. Sandinas wasn't happy to see them, but May's status of _person-who-can-repair-the-Fountains_ and Chromatic's fame as a best sorcerer in Eltnen convinced him to let them talk to the prisoner. The Asmodian woman was sitting in the tent leaning to the wooden pole she was bound to. Apparently Sandinas didn't want to risk her escape and moved the pole to the tent. Or the tent to the pole, May couldn't tell for sure.

„I'm sorry, miss Shienar, for breaking my promise, but could you answer us few questions?" she asked politely.

„Promise?" Chromatic raised an eyebrow.

„I... I promised her she won't see me again," the cleric sighed.

„Not that I mind," Shien smiled. „You're the only one who talks to me this nicely, so you can come anytime you want. What do you want and why should I help you?"

„I told you so," the sorcerer muttered.

„If you help us, I... I will get the essence from the Elim and find a way how to get it safely to Asmodae. Is it enough?" May stated seriously.

„Ask."

Chromatic showed her the crystals.

„What do you know about these?"

„Why are you asking _me_?" she looked confused.

„Well, you're a sorcerer, right? I thought... if you're good enough..." May tried to explain.

„I won't ask how do you know _that_, but this is obviously technist's stuff, so why me?" Shien looked at them and shook her head.

„Technist?"

„This thing is too powerful to be made by technists," Chromatic refused. Even though the technists and muses and their Daeva specialisations were officially accepted by Kaisinel Academy, he still didn't considered them equal to the mages, priests, scouts and warriors and their specialisations.

„For the Elyos technists, maybe," Shien smirked. „But _our_ technists use crystals like these to power their aethercannons. Well, they use different colors, but otherwise these are the same."

„Why different colors?" May wondered.

„Because they are not idiots. Anyway, I have no idea what to do with them. You should really ask some technist, if you know any competent."

„We're losing our time here," Chromatic snorted, put the crystals to his belt pouch and left the tent.

„Thank you for your help," May smiled and followed him.

„I hate her," the Elyos sorcerer said when they were out of sound's reach of the camp.

„Why? She doesn't seem..."

„She made fun of me!"

„But what if she's right and this is really used by technists?"

„Then you will go find one and ask. I'm not going to talk to them," he responded grumpily.

„I think Oakley in Sanctum would be the best option," May thought.

„Whatever," Chromatic shrugged. „What was the essence thing you were talking about?"

„That's... she came here to ask one of our Elims for their essence. They can only give it on their own free will, so I believe she didn't have some malicious intentions."

„And lady Yustiel knows about it?"

„I've talked about that with her yesterday."

They returned to the garrison in silence. May got a permission for the next day to visit Sanctum and then she followed her tasks and duties. In the evening, before she fell asleep, one disturbing thought crossed her mind.

_How did I know she was a sorcerer? No one told me..._


	3. Chapter 03

The next morning May got up very early and left to Sanctum to be there as soon as possible. And even though her issue was important, Oakley was busy enough with more urgent matters and May had to wait few hours. In the meantime she went to library across the street, there was something else she needed to check. Something she didn't even dare to tell anyone about.

When she finally got the chance to talk with Oakley, she described her the situation with the Fountains and showed her the crystals.

„Yes, we use crystals like these for our aethercannons, but not exactly as power souce," Oakley said thoughtfully. „And as you said, we use different colors, red, blue and green proved to be the most stable combination. These are... well, for destroying the Fountains they are enough, but I wouldn't put them into any weapon, it would fall apart in few days."

„The Lepharists didn't have any kind of weapon with them."

„I said I wouldn't put it into any, didn't I?" Oakley smirked. „Will you leave them here? I can analyze them properly and then I'll tell you everything you need to know to protect the Fountains."

„Ah, yes, sure. Thank you for your time, miss Oakley," May bowed and left the building.

„These were made by master technist, I didn't even know Lepharists have anyone like that," on her way out she heard Oakley's mumbling. „Could they steal it? Doesn't..."

As May walked though the streets of Sanctum, she realized the feeling of familiarity she was having when healing someone or when working with herbs, wasn't there. The city was completely strange, almost alien to her. All these high bridges, everblooming trees, white buildings, purple cobblestones seemed a bit out of reality and reminded her of cotton candy. Nice, but too sweet for her taste. She liked the city, but she preferred the Eltnen's desert.

Few hours after leaving Oakley she returned to the Golden Bough garrison. Chromatic and Syll were already impatiently waiting for her.

„Where have you been for so long?" Syll was next to her the moment she left the flight transporter.

„I... I had to wait, Oakley was very busy," she replied with apologetic smile.

„And? Did she found something out?" Chromatic asked doubtfully.

„She confirmed it's the technist's stuff and kept the crystals for analysis."

„As expected."

„Have you eaten anything, May?" Syll scrutinized her.

„Yes, well, breakfast?" the cleric realized it's been a long time since she last ate and she's hungry.

„Alright, let's hope there are some leftovers from lunch. Come," the ranger caught her arm and led her to the canteen-tent.

„Syll, Chromatic, can I talk with you for a moment?" lady Yustiel intercepted them just in front of the tent. „May, take something to eat and then please look at the herbs glasshouse. Something appears to be amiss there."

„Yes, my lady."

After the quick late lunch May went to the glasshouse. Of course something looked wrong, with all her travels between the Fountains, scout camp and Sanctum no one had time to even water the herbs. The glasshouse wasn't big, but it was important. The potions and poultices made from the herbs were used by the Elyos in all Eltnen. When she finished her work, it was already evening. She was so tired that she crawled into her bed and immediately fell asleep.

~ x ~

She woke up late. It was strange, by this time Syll was usually there and urging her for breakfast. But no one came today. She couldn't even see her in the camp. When she asked, she was told that Syll and Chromatic were transfered to different places. No one knew why, but she assumed they were just needed there more than here. After she tended the herbs, she took a small package she brought from her travels the day before and headed to the scout's camp.

„You again?" the camp leader obviously wasn't happy with her presence.

„I'm sorry, sir Sandinas, it's the last time. I promise."

Sandinas grunted something unrecognizable and let her enter the tent prison. Inside she found not only the Asmodian there, but also two Elyos guards. One was holding her and the other just clasped the buckle of his belt. Both of them looked at her in shock. The sorceress barely noticed someone else's presence in the tent, her eyes were tightly shut and there were tear paths on her cheeks. She had even more bruises than before and the rags of her clothes were barely holding together. For a moment May stared at them in horror.

„What the hell you think you're doing here!" she yelled at the guards when she realized what probably happened. „Do you even know the meaning of _valuable prisoner_?!"

„Hey, easy, it's just some Asmo..."

„Get out!" May didn't let them finish any sentence for their defence, for there was nothing that could justify their behavior. „Get out of here! Now! Both of you!"

The guards decided it's not worthy the effort to argue with some mad healer and with a defiant thought they can return anytime they left the tent. May knelt beside the prisoner, casting several healing and calming spells.

„They're gone," May whispered to her while holding her in her arms. „You will be alright, they won't hurt you anymore."

„Alia?" Shien opened her eyes and new tears appeared in them. „You came for me? You saved me... thank you..."

May silently weaved her spells waiting for the Asmodian to calm down.

„I hope they will burn," Shien finally said. „I hope someone will burn them alive."

„I am sorry."

„For what? For healing me?" the sorceress asked angrily.

„No, I... They always tell us we are the good ones and everything bad is Asmodians' fault. But it seems we are no different. There is good and evil on both sides. I... I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier to stop them."

„These two were not the first ones to visit me like that," Shien spat.

„They... weren't?" May was terrified.

„When the first pair came shortly after you left the last time, I wanted to die. I still do. But now when you healed me, I want to take them down with me. They will all burn!"

May watched her and was unable to say anything. The silence was growing uneasy.

„Why are you here?" Shien asked after a while. „I somehow doubt it's a mere social visit."

„No, I... I came here to ask you where should I send this," she unwrapped the package she had with her and revealed a pink dimly glowing sphere.

„It's... It's the Elim's essence?" the sorceress breathed out in surprise. „You... you really got it? I... thank you, I didn't really expect it. Send it to Kistenian in Kurngalfberg."

„No," May refused.

„No? Why, but you just said..."

„I've changed my mind," the cleric clenched her fist. „After what I've seen, I can't just leave you here. I know they will come again the moment I'll be out of the camp."

Then she took a small knife and cut the aether-blocking rope on Shien's wrists.

„Take this," she gave her the package with the essence. „You can teleport from here, right?"

„Why are you doing this?" Shien was confused. „If you really are not Alia, if you really are an Elyos, why are you helping _me_?"

„Because you don't deserve to be treated like this. No one does. You didn't come here with malicious intentions and what we did to you? If we continue behaving like this, there can be no peace between Asmodians and Elyos."

„Peace?"

„Yes. The only reason why we continue fighting among ourselves is that we did so for centuries. Don't you think it's time for this stupid war to end?"

„I will have to think about it a bit more."

„Then please, do so somewhere in Asmodae," May requested.

„Yep, you're right," Shien took the package, got up and slowly gathered aether to create a portal to some place safer for her.

It didn't take long before the only mage in the camp noticed something strange was happening in the tent. When the guards rushed in, May stood in front of them and sheltered Shien so she could finish her spell. After few moments the sorceress disappeared and May let the guards arrest her.

~ x ~

She was bound, yelled at, questioned and then escorted to Golden Bough garrison, as Sandinas didn't have the authority to pass sentence on traitors. So she sat quietly in a dim tent and waited for Castor, the brigade general of the Golden Bough legion to punish her. After few hours of being alone the tent's flap opened and the general entered. And behind him was the Lady of Life. May knelt.

„You've freed an Asmodian prisoner and you hindered our guards from capturing her," Castor named the charges. „Do you deny that?"

„No. It's just as you say," she nodded.

„Tell me, May, why did you do that?" lady Yustiel asked. She looked very concerned with this matter.

„Does it really matter why, my lady? I've broken the law, I won't try to avoid punishment."

„Yes, it matters," the lady said seriously.

„I did it, because it was the right thing to do, my lady," May replied. „When I came there for the first time, she was bound to a pole and left on direct sunlight. They denied her food and water and beat her, so she was barely conscious. I needed to ask her some questions, so they moved her to a tent and Sandinas promised me she'll be treated like a valuable prisoner for a week. But when I returned today, I found out they raped her! She did nothing wrong, hurt no one and they... Is this really way of the Elyos soldiers? To torture and rape helpless women?"

„Castor?" lady Yustiel looked at him.

„They will be punished, my lady," he consented. „But freeing a prisoner is a serious crime. No matter how important you say she is, my lady, I can't let this unpunished."

„I am important?" the cleric widened her eyes in surprise.

„Yes, May. You should travel with me to the council the day after tomorrow, but your actions today made the things more complicated," the lady sighed. „Castor, until I say otherwise, she will stay here, without access to aether and only with enough food and water to survive. No one will talk with her. Is that acceptable punishment?"

„Usually no, my lady. But if you order me, I will obey."

„It is only temporary. I need to find something else, but execution is not an option."

„Yes, my lady."

„And you, May, think about your actions and try to figure out if you could do it better."

„Yes, my lady. As you wish."

~ x ~

The economy and military security of the Teminon was stable. Nezekan was discussing the current situation of the Elyos territory in Reshanta with the brigade general Michalis, when someone knocked on the door and entered the study without invitation.

„Greetings, general," Yustiel smiled apologetically. „I am sorry to intrude, but I need to discuss something very important with you, Nezekan."

„The council is in two days, come tomorrow evening, I'll be in Sanctum."

„I am afraid tomorrow evening might be too late."

„General, please leave us," the Lord of Justice ordered him.

„Yes, my lord," Michalis bowed and left the study.

„So, what's on your mind, Yustiel?" Nezekan asked. „What is so important that you traveled so far from Eltnen, especially when you look so bad?"

„Charming as ever, right?"

„You know what I mean. Are you ill? Or cursed?"

„So you noticed," Yustiel's smile became a bit sad. „That is why I am here. The truth is, I am losing my power bestowed upon me by Aion himself. The Lady of Life is dying."

„What? And you're telling me that just like this?!" Nezekan was shocked.

„I already have a plan how to set it right. But I need your support on the council. I know you will be angry, but at least let me finish the story before you start yelling at me."

„Alright, tell me."

„It began three months ago when Zikel came to Eltnen and asked me for help..."

She told him everything about that day, Zikel's feelings, transfer of the essence and how Alia became May. She told him about May's lost memories, her dreams and the incident with the Asmodian prisoner in recent days. In the end she told him about her intentions how to save the Lady of Life's power.

„No," Nezekan rejected that idea immediately after she finished. „There's no was I'll let you do that."

„There is no other option," she objected.

„There is, you said it yourself a moment ago."

„That is no option! You cannot ask me to do _that_!"

„You said you need my support," Nezekan frowned. „I'm sorry, but you won't get it."

„Nezekan, please. _I_ made a mistake. _I_ have to pay for it, no one else. Please, think about Elysea. This plan is key for peace with Asmodae."

„I know. That's why you did it in the first place, right? For the peace with Asmodae," he said bitterly. „But there can be no peace with them."

„I believe there can," she smiled. „It will not happen immediately, but Sarpan is a good start, don't you think?"

Nezekan remained silent. He felt a faint guilt when he remembered what happened during his first visit of Sarpan.

„I have written letters," she gave him two envelopes. „One is for May, the other for... my sister."

„I still don't agree with this," he refused.

„But you know it is the right thing to do."

„She freed an Asmodian prisoner. What if she'll do something like that again?"

„She will not," Yustiel ensured him. „If she is guided properly. I have heard her reasons and I am certain she will be faithful to Elysea."

„Fine," he gritted his teeth. „But I have two conditions. First, you will let _me_ to deal with those Lepharists in Eltnen. Second, _I_ will be the one who escorts her to the council. I want to know who she is. And if I won't like it, I will execute her on the spot."

„I agree with that."

~ x ~

The day and half in her solitary detention were slow. As they were ordered, no one talked to her and she didn't even try to ask them anything. She was thinking about the situation with the Asmodian over and over and still couldn't find any solution she would consider better. In every last one of them the sorceress ended either free or broken. She could either break the law or deliver a severe blow to her own conscience. When she was finishing her modest breakfast, someone entered the tent. It took her few moments to recognize him and then she knelt.

„Rise," lord Nezekan ordered her. „And tell me why did you free that Asmodian."

„I... I already told lady Yustiel, my lord," she got up.

„I know. But I want to hear it from you."

„They tortured her without any reason and they raped her. And I knew they will do it again and again. No one deserves what they've done to her. Not even Asmodian."

„There's more to it," it wasn't question. He was certain.

„She was a good person and didn't mean us any harm."

„And?"

„She..." May hesitated. „She claimed she knew me. My past..."

„And you believed her?"

„I... I don't know what should I believe," she admitted sadly. „I have no memories from my past. And no one knows me here, no one is looking for me... Like I didn't exist before lady Yustiel found me. But I am Elyos. I didn't do it to betray anyone. She was neither spy nor assassin, she possessed no danger for us. She said she's trying to restore life in a frozen city in Asmodae. That city exists, I've checked that. That's why I let her go."

„You are too naive. You will have to grow up very quickly."

„My lord?" she didn't understand why did he say that.

„This is Yustiel's wish. You're coming with me," he said and turned to the exit. „Guard!"

„Yes, my lord?" the soldier entered the tent.

„Remove the shackles, I'm taking her to Sanctum," he ordered.

„Yes, my lord," the guard obeyed without hesitation and in a moment May could sense the aether again.

„Now, give me your hand," lord Nezekan becked May and when she did, he took a small crystal or stone or whatever it was and teleported both of them to Sanctum, directly in front of the door to the council room. „Wait here until you're called," he ordered her and disappeared into the room.

She was left in the hall, alone, if not counting the two guards next to the door. But they didn't move, didn't talk. She was certain they won't react until she does something really stupid or someone gives them orders. The council room was soundproof and scryproof. Unless someone opens the door, she won't know what's going on there. Only her thoughts were keeping her company. And they made her worried and confused.

_Why I am here? Why did lady Yustiel say I am so important? Where are my memories? Who am I? What happened three months ago?_

After a while that seemed like infinite to her, the door opened.

„Come inside," lord Nezekan told her.

She entered the room and lost her breath for a moment. Everyone important was there. Sanctum's head priest Jucleas, high priest of Mirages Eremitia, Sanctum governor Fasimedes, commander of Miragent Holy Templars Lavirintos, generals from Reshanta, Inggison and Sarpan – Michalis, Outremus, Veille and Killios. She knew all these names and finally she could put them together with their faces. And of course, the five Seraphim lords were also there. She knew already lord Nezekan and lady Yustiel and somehow she recognized also lord Vaizel. That meant the only remaining two were lord Kaisinel and lady Ariel. May knelt before the Lady of Light, the supreme leader of Elysea. She noticed everyone was startled and confused.

_What happened here?_

„Rise, May," lady Ariel said with a melodic voice. „Do you know why are you here today?"

„N-no, my lady," May cast her gaze down to the floor.

„Lady Ariel, please, allow me to explain the situation to her," lady Yustiel smiled and stepped to the scared cleric. „I am sorry, May. I made a mistake and I will pay the price for it, but you will have to pay too. Three months ago, when I found you, the only way to save your life was to give you part of my essence. The only ones who can transfer the essence safely are the Elims. I should have taken you to the Elim and let them assist, but I grew too self-assured. Along with my essence I accidentally transfered part of the Power of Life. But unlike the essence, the Power will not restore over time. At this moment, we are basically halves of the Lady of Life."

„Then take it back, my lady. Let's go to the Elim and..."

„No," the lady shook her head. „This power is now bound to your life. And I cannot take your life. But the Lady of Life must be whole again. And that is why are you here today."

„No... my lady, you can't..." May babbled and stared at her in shock. „Please, my lady, take your power back."

„You know I cannot. You will be the new Lady of Life."

„No! Why? _You_ are the Lady of Life, _you_ are symbol for the people of Elysea. You are much more important than me! I... I have no memories, I have no past, I am no one!" May started to cry. „Please, my lady. I beg you. Take your power back!"

Someone put a hand on her shoulder.

„Denial won't help you," Lavirintos said with a deep, calm voice. „Lady Yustiel has decided. If you won't accept her decision, the seat of one Seraphim lord will become empty."

„But... I'm not worthy..." she sobbed.

„Then become worthy," he replied firmly. „And accept it with dignity."

„Become worthy?" she whispered. _I've heard that before... somewhere..._

Lavirintos nodded and stepped back.

„May, you are already worthy," lady Yustiel spoke and embraced her. „And you are mistaken, you are much more important than me," she whispered. „I am sorry for passing you this burden, but I am certain you will understand one day."

Lady Yustiel's body started to shine. Soon the light filled the entire room, it was so bright even the Elyos were blinded by it. When the shine disappeared, May sat heavily on the floor, clutching lady Yustiel's clothes, the only thing that left. And she cried. It wasn't the hysteric cry as moments before, but silent sobs and tears of deep grief. Few of the gathered people cast their gazes aside.

„Why..." she whispered. „Why did you save me, my lady? I... I..." suddenly her eyes were filled with a boundless shock. „I remember... I remember everything..."

The moment Nezekan heard those words, he drew his sword and pointed its tip at May's throat. Everyone in the room gasped.

„Take an oath," he ordered her sternly. „Pledge your loyalty to Elysea. Swear an oath that you will protect the people and lands of Elysea and you will never cause them any harm. If you do, I will spare your life."

„There is no need to be this harsh, Nezekan," Ariel objected.

„Lady Ariel, please, believe me. There is."

„What should I say?" May asked.

„Whatever you want. But choose your words wisely."

She nodded and slowly got up.

„I, May, am giving my life to Elysea. I will... never betray Elyos and their allies. I will do everything in my power to protect and help everyone lady Yustiel cared for and I will never dishonor her memory."

After a moment of silence Nezekan sheathed his sword.

„I accept you as a Seraphim Lady of Life."


End file.
